La Torpeza es pecado
by Naleeh
Summary: Una serie de ocho historias cortas sucesivas para ocho pecados y homúnculos. Sí, ocho.
1. Orgullo

_**Voy a ahorrarme extensas notas de la autora porque no se las lee nadie, o eso, o no hacen caso. Así, descubrís de qué va esto por vuestro propio pie o no tendréis más remedio que dejar un review poniéndome de vuelta y media para que pueda excusarme.  
**__**Los demás, ya me entendéis. Por eso os quiero tanto.**_

* * *

**I. ORGULLO**

Pride, al que se le conocía como algo intangible, tenía la magnífica habilidad de parecer no estar si no hablaba; de averiguar lo insospechable; de hacer temblar al resto de sus hermanos con su característico mal carácter; de estar siempre en el lugar en que debía; de hacerse notar en el instante más preciso.

Era el más perfecto de todos y el más incompleto a la vez.

Por esto mismo, ni si quiera aquel al que los homúnculos llamaban padre, podía sospechar qué era lo que estaba haciendo mientras él no lo controlaba. Ni tampoco que estaba apunto de descubrir una escabrosa verdad sobre su pasado. El porqué todavía no había sido obsequiado con un cuerpo digno, y así, lograr completar su auténtica esencia como homúnculo. Una verdad tan dulce y retorcida que podría haber traumatizado incluso a aquellos que poseen mayor fortaleza.

Pride no estaba allí, presente en aquella habitación húmeda y herméticamente cerrada, porque así se había decidido para él. Si no poseía todavía una entidad corpórea, era porque aquel al que podía contemplar sin tener ojos, se le había adelantado.

-¿Quién eres? -le preguntó autoritario al sujeto, que yacía inmóvil en aquel lugar al que ellos consideraban su casa. -¿Qué haces aquí?

Escuchar una voz venida de ningún lugar en concreto, pero sí de allí, del calabozo en el que se hallaba preso, no le sorprendió ni le heló la sangre. Así lo expresó su tono:

-¿Hablas conmigo, Pride? -sonrió. -Me alegro de que uno de vosotros me dirija la palabra al fin. Dime, ¿Nuestro padre ya me ha levantado el castigo?

Fue una casualidad del destino la que le llevó a encontrar aquella habitación olvidada y cerrada, en cuyo interior vivía una de las creaciones más antiguas de _Hohenheim_. Otro más como ellos.

No sintió lástima por él, cuando presintió que su aspecto podía deberse a demasiados años de abandono. Condenado a la peor de las muertes una y otra vez, mes tras mes; consumiéndose lentamente a causa del hambre y la sed, para luego empezar de cero. Con la esperanza de que algún día su sufrimiento terminara para siempre.

Sin embargo, lo que sí abordó a Pride fue una infinita curiosidad que, a partir de aquel instante, le atacó continuamente. Lo hizo hasta el punto en el cual no pudo resistirlo más y preguntó el motivo de la existencia de aquel cautivo, y de paso, ¿por qué no? Las razones de su sentencia.

-¿Vas a liberarle? -inquirió Envy angustiado. -¡No lo hagas!

-¡No lo hagas! -le secundó Greed, por una vez de acuerdo con el otro. -¡Es un error! ¡Una estupidez!

Hohenheim los fulminó a ambos con la mirada y siguió a lo suyo sin tener en cuenta tan valiosa advertencia. Tras las palabras de Pride había tenido tiempo más que suficiente para meditarlo a conciencia.

Por aquel entonces no fue capaz de comprender qué era lo que simbolizaba aquel dibujo representado en la porción del círculo de la mesa. La plasmación de _El Bosco _en la mesa de los siete pecados capitales resultaba un tanto confusa. Distinguió la lujuria, la pereza, la inconfundible gula, la envida, la avaricia y también la ira... Pero, ¿Qué quería decirle la séptima pintura? Un hombre parecía caminar a tientas con algo parecido a la mampara de una lámpara en la cabeza. Que le partiera un rayo si en ese instante no creyó firmemente que se trataba de la torpeza.

Infamy no podía en absoluto suplantar a Lust, mucho menos equipararse con Pride. Sin embargo no había sido un dolor de cabeza como resultó Greed, y jamás le fue desleal. Por eso no tuvo valor de deshacerse realmente de él y lo condenó a que el tiempo lo matara.

Había sido un mal padre que, por mero orgullo, decidió arrojar al olvido una creación que jamás debió haber existido.

Ahora y de este modo Infamy, flacucho muy pálido y de pelo oscuro alborotado, regresaba a ellos para bien o para mal. Fue rescatado y recibido con poco entusiasmo entre sus hermanos. Mucho menos por Pride.

Ahora Hohenheim podía hacer dos cosas: cruzar los dedos y que le perdonaran por su torpeza algún día. Al fin y al cabo, él sí era _humano_. Con todos sus defectos. Tendría que aprender a convivir con ellos.

* * *

_**Por cada review que no dejas, Envy muere una vez. Si eres su fan y quieres salvarlo de una muerte segura, deja tu review.  
**__**A mi no me duele, a él sí.**_


	2. Ira

_**Que no os de pena Infamy, un OC creado para homenajear nuestra famosa frase de "La Torpeza es pecado". No me pude resistir a darle vida.**_

* * *

**II. IRA**

Infamy fue el nombre que le dieron a este primer homúnculo. Creado de una forma tan experimental que, por desgracia, no pudo salir bien a la primera.

Afortunadamente de los errores se aprende y el verdadero Pride fue todo un éxito significativo de la transmutación humana.

Infamy creía que había sido atrozmente castigado por alguna grave falta cometida, pues en los tiempos en los que pudo convivir con su padre era constantemente regañado. Sin embargo, lo que Infamy no sabía y que Wrath también desconocía, era que si en realidad había estado preso en una habitación infranqueable, fue debido a unas causas mayores de seguridad.

Por eso mismo, cuando éste fue liberado, lo primero que se le ordenó fue que permaneciera quieto y no molestara, a no ser de que se le reclamara en algún momento. Cosa, que no iba a suceder.

Este mandato fue incumplido y muy tomado a la ligera, cuando Wrath tuvo la oportunidad de encontrarse cara a cara con él.

Tampoco sintió lástima. Resultaba completamente absurdo que hubiesen liberado a un homúnculo para nada. Era tan inútil como una columna dispuesta en mitad de la sala y sin nada que poder sustentar.

El homúnculo observó a Wrath callado; con sus ojos negros y vivarachos reluciendo, que parecían albergar la esperanza y necesidad de que le ocupara con algo. Así pues, se le pasó por la cabeza que, dado a su aspecto de chico joven y entusiasta, podía cederle un uniforme militar y camuflarlo en cargos menores del ejército. A fin de cuentas, ¿Era él o no era el generalísimo?

Aquella misma mañana Infamy estornudó por primera vez en muchos años a causa de los rayos del sol dándole directamente en la cara, cuando iban rumbo a la oficina.

"No te separes de mi" -le había ordenado Wrath, dándole instrucciones. - "Y si alguien te pregunta por tu nombre eres Pol Burke."

Por eso no comprendió muy bien por qué se molestó cuando a la octava vez que tropezó, cayó sobre él tirando al suelo a un militar con malas pulgas que también se le puso por delante.

-Mira por dónde vas. -le gritaron.

-Fíjate más y ten cuidado.

-No puedo si tengo que no separarme de usted. -contestó como un autómata.

-Estás tropezando mucho. -le dijo Wrath molesto. Puesto que pensó que pasaría más desapercibido, y no era así.

-No estoy acostumbrado a llevar zapatos y ropa tan ancha... Además pica y se me engancha.-agregó, intentándose rascar y descosiéndose de paso la manga de la camisa con la esquina de una mesa.

La situación comenzó a ser un tanto desesperante en los pasillos. Pero el irritable día de Wrath no había hecho más que comenzar.

Le ordenó a Infamy una tarea muy fácil: realizar copias de documentos y de los informes creados por Riza. Él no era en absoluto estúpido, pero no se fiaba de que comenzara a usar tan pronto el teléfono.

Aunque tuvo serios problemas para mantener el equilibrio sentado en una silla, finalmente Infamy lo consiguió y sumergió la punta de la pluma en el tintero para comenzar a copiar. Con tal mala pata que al sacarla, volcó el tintero por encima de todos los papeles.

-¡Hala! -se sorprendió. -Qué negro... No pasa nada. -habló luego con convencimiento para si mismo, cogiendo los papeles empapados y sacudiéndolos para que se fuera la tinta. Un sin fin de gotitas salpicaron toda la oficina, poniendo todo perdido.

-¡¿Pero qué haces?! ¡Para! -le grito Wrath.

Infamy obedeció en el acto y dejó caer todas las hojas al suelo, quedándose muy quieto. Mientras escuchaba lejano a su superior protestar por haberse cargado días y días de ardua investigación. Entonces distinguió sobre la mesa una pistola que también se había ensuciado con todo el paripé.

Con muy buena voluntad, sintiéndose muy capaz, la cogió para limpiarla, mientras el otro recogía el estropicio ocasionado en pocos segundos. Frotó su superficie contra la tela azul de la chaqueta del uniforme y...

_¡BAM!_

_¡CRASH!_

Una bala perdida destrozó el cristal de la ventana de enfrente poco antes de que se escuchara un grito de dolor proveniente desde el cortile.

Muy asustado y pálido, Infamy dejó caer el arma tal y como había hecho con los papeles, que al chocar contra el suelo volvió a dispararse dándole de lleno en la cabeza al generalísimo; que todavía sin creérselo del todo recibió el doloroso impacto.

Desde el exterior de la oficina, se oían a los apurados de los militares que corrían a socorrer al hombre. Pero él estaba bien... Tan sólo había reflejado en su rostro una severísima mueca de puro odio; estaba rojo de cólera. Más aún, cuando sus subordinados preguntaron a Infamy quién era y contestó correctamente esto:

-Soy Infamy, pero él me ha dicho que en caso de preguntarme contestara que soy Pol Burke.

Sin que el día llegara a terminar, Infamy fue devuelto al lugar del que habían partido. Conducido de malas maneras; sin miramiento alguno.

La ira fue incontrolable en su compañía; aunque Wrath no lo mató ahí mismo delante de todo el mundo, en cuanto tuvo oportunidad; nada más regresar, desenfundó su espada y como haría un loco por detrás viajando en un autobús, lo degolló sin piedad.

Infamy cayó al suelo de bruces, comenzando a formar en torno a él un hermoso charco de sangre.

Los ojos de Wrath centelleaban queriendo ensañarse aún más. Pero Infamy no se levantaba.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?! ¡¿Por qué no te regeneras?! ¡Levántate! -le ordenó, totalmente ido.

Sin muchas ganas, Pride apareció entorno a ellos:

-No tendrías que haberlo hecho. A él le cuesta volver a la vida más que a nadie... Lo está poniendo todo perdido. Un ser tan torpe jamás debería haber salido de aquí.

Colérico, Wrath volvió a asestarle otro corte en la espalda.

Total, de todas formas; visto lo visto, le iba a tocar limpiar.


	3. Lujuria

_**¡Un pomponeo muy fuerte para Ishtar que siempre estudia en serio!  
Por tu culpa he ido a mi examen "Con Valor".**_

* * *

**III. LUJURIA**

Resultaba un tanto extraño estar ahí, como muchas otras veces anteriores, únicamente que sin la compañía de Lust. No es que la echara de menos como Gluttony; ni tampoco que sintiera lástima tras su asesinato en definitiva. Sencillamente no terminaba de acostumbrarse a sus nuevas compañías cuando cumplía alguna orden. De hecho, incluso la envidiaba profundamente por haberle dejado en herencia a tres pesadas cargas que ella nunca más soportaría: controlar a Gluttony, la irritable presencia de Greed con sus ojos rasgados y sobrevivir a la torpeza de Infamy.

Este último había acudido con ellos en aquella ocasión.

En necesidad de sembrar el caos y desatar la confusión para distraer, tal vez no les viniera mal del todo. Sólo tendrían que darle un empujón y él haría el resto. Pero hasta que ese momento llegara, tan sólo podían aguardar vigilándolo constantemente para que no se cayera otra vez desde la azotea del edificio. Por su culpa, habían tenido que cambiar de lugar estratégico, y ahora esperaban instrucciones.

Mientras pensaba en el enorme fastidio que suponía estar allí, con ese par, y la suerte que tenía Lust por haberla palmado en el momento preciso, no apartaba los ojos de Infamy en ningún momento.

Le daba rabia verle tan aparentemente divertido sin hacer nada, excepto tropezarse de vez en cuando con el dedo gordo de sus pies. Se hacía cruces de cómo incluso llevando apenas ropa y demasiado ajustada, conseguía enganchársela y agujereársela. Después de todo, en aquella despejada azotea no había prácticamente nada con qué hacerlo.

-¿Estás pensando en lo mismo que yo? -le sorprendieron las palabras de Greed por detrás. Estaba tan abstraído que no pudo evitar dar un respingo al escucharle.

Estuvo apunto de contestar que no, evidentemente. Pero iba a agregar, sin esas intenciones, un "Yo no pienso en nada", y le habría hecho quedar como un auténtico idiota. Así que sólo se lo quedó mirando bastante hastiado.

Greed, por el contrario, mantenía la suya fija en Infamy.

-No tiene el atractivo de Lust... Pero sí tiene su aquel. -murmuro en voz alta.

-¡¿Qué?! -se sorprendió. Aquello era lo último que se esperaba. -¡¿Pero de qué estás hablando?! ¿De ese tipo de ahí?

-No seas tan escandaloso. -lo calló de un espetón. -Míralo bien. También pensaba que era un tío hasta que me he fijado mejor. Tiene unas piernas muy bonitas. Su cuello y sus hombros parecen los de una mujer. No es que sea una mujer demasiado atractiva pero... puedes ver perfectamente la línea de la cadera, y esa cintura tan menuda...

-¡Estás enfermo! -lo detuvo Envy en esta ocasión. Aunque no pudo negar, que tras haber escuchado todo esto; teniendo a Infamy en frente, comenzaba a tener sus dudas.

Fuera un hombre o una mujer, lo cierto es que andrógino sí resultaba. Que lo hubiera tratado hasta entonces como a un hombre, era otra cosa.

La curiosidad comenzó a comérselo por dentro. Pero ni si quiera el timbre de su voz podía delatar qué era en realidad.

-Vamos, -lo apremió Greed. -Tú me ayudas a sujetarlo y le quitamos la ropa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Lo dices en serio!

-Para salir de dudas es lo mejor.-se encogió de hombros.

Habría sido mucho más fácil pedírselo amablemente, y verlo morirse ahogado por propia cuenta al atascarse en el interior de su camiseta, al no saber sacar la cabeza del todo... Porque era muy probable que lo hubiese hecho, y no hubiera reaccionado como lo hizo.

Cuando los dos se abalanzaron sobre él, se asustó, los esquivó y se defendió. Tenía mucha fuerza en comparación con su lamentable aspecto, y aunque resultaba muy patético peleando, sus golpes atinaban absurdamente en las partes más dolorosas...

No habían conseguido por completo su objetivo, cuando la voz de Pride los sobresaltó.

Obviamente, viéndolos a los tres descuajeringados y por los suelos; uno de ellos sin camiseta, cualquiera hubiera sospechado a qué se dedicaban para matar el tiempo. La evidencia saltaba a la vista. Mientras que Infamy, la víctima, seguía retorciéndose como una culebra.

_-¡¿Queréis dejar de hacer...?!_

La regañina de Pride, notablemente molesto y avergonzado por ellos, quedó inacabada. Así.  
Pensando que sería mucho más efectiva si la dejaba en el aire...


End file.
